Water War
by CocoLab
Summary: One single balloon triggers a war with water between Laura and Miko, everyone better watch out because the girls are showing no mercy to each other


:D The plot bunny held a gun to my head and demanded I write this one shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, only my OC Laura.

Timeline: One week after 'Fighting Spirit.'

Rating: T for cussing.

Ok I'm gonna shut up now, 3 enjoy!

* * *

Water War

* * *

It was fraggin hot!

Laura sighs and wipes her forehead, despite the windows of her class is open, she was still sweating, when the weather man said it was gonna get hot, he meant it.

She is wearing a blue tank top, denim shorts and yellow flip flops, sleep was the last thing she did because it was so hot she was restless.

She looks over to see one boy wearing a wool jumper, who the hell wears a jumper in this weather! Winter she can understand, but summer? Not a chance.

The bell goes and everyone rushes out. Laura waits with patient then puts her stuff away, she grabs her messenger bag and puts the strap over her shoulder.

God she loved Friday, and now time to bake in the Primus forsaken heat.

Walking down the corridor. Laura looks to see some students groaning and moaning about the heat, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, boys can be such drama queens at times. Sideswipe being a good example.

She steps outside and is met with the heat from the sun, she scowls.

_Splash. _

Laura squeals as something cold hits her body, she looks to her feet to see water and broken balloon.

"Aww, I missed."

Laura looks up and glares at the culprit. Miko smirks as she tosses a water balloon up and down.

"Miko!" Laura growls as the girl gave her an innocent look.

"What?" Miko asks trying to sound innocent.

"What the frag was that for!" Laura hissed.

"You looked so hot." Miko said then smirked "So I decided to cool you down."

Laura flinches as the balloon hits her body once again, she shot her a glare.

"Miko." Laura hissed "I got one thing to say."

"What?"

"...This means war."

Miko smirks and crosses her arms "Your on!"

Both girls headed to their guardians. Laura opens the Topkick's door and hops in.

"What was that about?" Ironhide questions.

"You'll see."

* * *

"_...This means war."_

Soundwave ended the transmission. Knock Out simply tilts his head in confusion while Megatron began to ponder.

What was Laura up to? And what did she mean by 'War.'

"Interesting." He murmurs, curious of what she was up to.

"What kind of war are we on about?" Knock Out questions confused.

"We'll just have to find out."

And the best way to find out?

Why, by capturing Laura of course.

* * *

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exchange glances as they watch Laura fill water balloons with water while cackling with glee.

"What are you doing?" The yellow twin asks.

"Eh? Oh! Just preparing."

"For what?"

Laura smirks and continues to fill the balloon "You'll see~"

Sunstreaker rubs his helm in confusion. Ratchet would gaze to Laura occasionally, he had noticed Miko had a smug look when the girls came to base after school while Laura looked glum, and wet.

Miko must have done something to get Laura worked up.

Which involved water, which means.

This weekend won't be peaceful at all, and Ratchet knows it. But when will the others figure it out?

"What are you doing? Seriously."

Laura sighs.

"Fine, Miko just set of a chain reaction."

"What do you mean?"

"One little water balloon has just caused a water war."

Ratchet mentally slaps himself, next time he'll have a nice chat with Miko.

After their little 'War'

* * *

Laura rounds the corner, water balloon in hand, she grins as a glint escapes her eye as her target was in sight. Miko was holding a water gun looking around. Laura throws her water balloon.

_Splash._

Miko squeals as the balloon hits her back, the cold water getting all over her clothing. Laura silently cheers and avoids a squirt from the water gun.

Laura squeaks as a balloon hits her on the legs yet again.

* * *

Laura looks around with a very confused Bumblebee and Optimus looking at her.

**What are you doing? **Bumblebee questions.

"No time, less talk, more alert." Laura responds as she looks around.

Bumblebee rubs his helm in confusion. Laura looks around, only to get a balloon to the chest.

"dammit!" Laura growls as Miko snickered.

Grabbing a balloon. Laura tosses it, only to miss.

"Slaggit!"

"Your aim sucks." Miko chirps as she runs off.

Laura wasted no time in following.

**At least we know what she was up to. **Bumblebee chirps.

Optimus responded with a sigh.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Miko rounded the corner, keeping an eye out for her rival of war.

She shrieks as a balloon whacks her back yet again.

"Oh frag yes!" Laura said with glee as she runs off.

Miko grins and gives chase.

"Still at it?" Bulkhead asks the black mech.

"Yep." Ironhide responds.

Bulkhead sighs. Miko had to set off a chain reaction, one simple water balloon has caused an all out water war between the human girls.

Jack had to work so he wasn't around, which was the smartest thing he did. Raf, well, he was staying well away.

The youngest out of the four humans gives a sympathetic smile to the two mechs then went back to his laptop.

* * *

Laura snickers as she exits the ground bridge and into the wide open.

Ratchet had ranted at the two girls and opened a ground bridge for the two to take it outside. With their guardians not far from them.

Laura shakes her head and looks around, she managed to get more balloons and a water gun.

A shadow loomed over her and she looks up as her guardian looks down at her.

"Hi." Laura chirps.

"Your a trouble maker." Ironhide grunts.

Laura grins, then shrugs.

"Whatever, I gotta be on the look out."

Laura walks forward. Ironhide merely shrugs and follows.

She squeaks as a water balloon hits her chest. Laura grins and throws one herself, hitting Miko in the legs.

"Damn." Miko growls.

"Gotta be quick." Laura sneers.

Laura goes on the run yet again with Miko not far behind.

"I'm gonna need lots of high grade after this." Ironhide grumbles.

* * *

Laura grins as her chest rises from running, she wasn't aware a pair of red optics were watching her from the distance.

Knock Out smirks, his target is in sight, the medic watches Laura get attacked by a water balloon as she lets out a squeal. Laura grins and tosses a balloon right back at her opponent.

"How long have we been at this?" Laura asks.

"Um, since this morning." Miko admits.

Laura nods and crosses her arms, their guard is down, in a swift movement. Laura was snatched off the ground, she lets out a yelp of surprise.

"Hey!" Miko growls angrily.

Knock Out was surprised, she was soaking wet, from top to bottom as her hair has gone a darker brown from the water.

The medic ignored the yelling human on the ground.

"Don't make me get Ironhide." Laura hissed.

Knock Out smirks and transforms. Laura grunts as the seatbelt snakes around her body quickly before she had the chance to escape.

"Hide!" Laura yells.

Right on cue the black mech came into view, his shock turns into anger as he aims his cannons.

"Give her back!" Ironhide growls.

"No can do." Came the reply as the con drove off, plus Laura.

Ironhide snarls and gives chase.

* * *

Laura growls as she was held by the scruff of her t-shirt, she was thankful she has a tank top underneath her white t-shirt.

Knock Out had manage to evade Ironhide, of course the trip wasn't so simple. Laura had yelled, cursed and kicked at the con.

She thought she would be taken to Nemesis, but she soon learned the decepticons were collecting energon.

They were currently going down a tunnel that lead to the main room of the mine. Laura had a balloon in her hand, a grin formed onto her face.

But who is going to be the unfortunate con to get wet and maybe short circuit.

Megatron is definitely off the list, his goons will do.

Laura scowls as the enter the main room.

"And here we are, one feisty human." the medic announced.

Laura's expression darkened as most cons stared at her, she hissed and started to squirm.

"Did I tell you to stop!" Megatron snarls as the cons went back to work immediately.

That didn't brighten Laura's mood, she was tempted to shove the balloon in some wiring and watch the con dance around, trying to get the balloon out.

Megatron observed the squirming organic, she continued to hiss and growl, but there is one question that has to be asked.

Why is she so fraggin wet?

"Went diving again fleshy?" Megatron questions in slight humour.

"Ha!" Laura scoffs "You wish!"

She got a scowl as a response. Laura rolls her eyes.

"Now, what did you mean in 'War'?"

"Tsk, tsk, getting Soundwave to listen in on our conversation." Laura replies.

"Answer the fraggin question!" Megatron hissed.

"Gee, what crawled up your tailpipe?"

She had a low growl as a response.

"Ok! Ok! Sheesh! No harm in a water war." Laura said.

Laura looked to her balloon and her unfortunate victim, she looked to the balloon again then the con. A mischievous glint appears on her eye. She had confused expressions off a few cons, including Knock Out and Megatron.

"My last balloon." Laura mutters. "My precious last balloon, wasted on this fragger."

Laura sighs then grins, tossing the balloon at her victim.

_Splash._

Laura started to snigger in glee as the balloon burst, water getting into some wiring and short circuiting the con, causing her victim to fall to the floor with an almighty crash.

"Whoops." Laura simply said then crossed her arms "It slipped."

She had a glare off Megatron. Laura simply shrugged.

"Can I go now?" Laura asks.

She was set to the ground and she faces the entrance.

"I got one thing to say." Laura said and she turns to face a very pissy Megatron, she grins and points a finger at him.

"I regret nothing!"

"You got five seconds to flee!"

* * *

Laura cackled as she exits the mine, she was in a giddy mood today.

A familiar Topkick came into view and came to a stop. Laura glomps the hood.

"Someone is in a good mood." Ironhide said.

"Sure am, uh, you might wanna call Optimus."

"What did you do?" Ironhide sighs.

"I kinda pissed Megatron off."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Laura grins as she enters the main room in dry clothing.

As soon as the ground bridge opened, she bolted for it as soon as a very seething Megatron came into view.

The decepticons defeat was swift, and they managed to gather energon.

She got a scolding off Optimus, which she was expecting.

A shriek reached Laura's ears and her jaw almost dropped to the ground.

Miko was now more soaked than normal, she saw that Jack was holding a bucket. Laura grins and heads to the steps, once she reached the top. Laura went into fits of laughter with Miko glaring at her.

"Not funny." Miko hissed.

"Ah." Laura sighs as she wipes the tears. "Too funny."

Miko scowls then pouts.

Laura grins, she'll be on Megatron's death list in no time at all, the decepticon leader is the easiest con to piss off, but that isn't Laura's problem that he has...Anger issues.

Primus must have been filled with glee for today's events to unfold.

Laura smirks and watches a scowling Miko storm off.

Ratchet grumbled something about 'Kids these days' or something along that line.

Laura bit her bottom lip, that was enough excitement for one day.

She could hear the twins snigger in the background, they were still full of amusement when they learned one of the cons got a short circuit and fell into stasis from one balloon. Most of the autobots were amused by it.

Laura grins, now all she has to do is wait for the cold to come and for Ratchet to rant at the teen.

But it was so worth it.

* * *

Done! :D.

I really don't have anything else to say *Shrugs*

Review please, thank you ^3^


End file.
